Aquella vez
by Lara Himura
Summary: Recuerdo de una niñez
1. Licor

Miedo. Miedo es lo que recorría su cuerpo. Los gritos atravesaban la cuatro paredes donde se protegía. En un rincón lloraba. El frió ya era parte de su cuerpo , de su mirada. El dolor se incrustaba en el alma por el llanto de la mujer.  
  
El cuarto repleto de oscuridad, la puerta con dos seguros, y el olor a licor se expandía por toda la casa.  
  
El pequeño no se podía mover del terror que sentía. Sentado en el suelo tomando sus rodillas y escondiendo sus lagrimas.  
  
La palabras retumbaban y se clavaban en el corazón.  
  
Desde hacia mucho lo había escuchado, los gritos, los golpes hacia su madre. No podía hacer nada, solo esconderse.  
  
Silencio. Se azoto la puerta principal. El pequeño rezó porque su padre hubiera abandonado la casa.  
  
Salió de su rincón y fue a abrir la puerta, pero por su estatura no alcanzaba el ultimo seguro. Cuando lo alcanzo y abrió la puerta, vio lo que mas le dolería el resto de su vida.  
  
La sala estaba en silencio, la mesa volteada; nada fuera de lo común, después de una de las típicas peleas, pero lo que se le hacia extraño era que un bulto se encontraba en el viejo sofá. Era su padre  
  
Lentamente el pequeño se acerco. A cada paso que daba el fétido olor se incrementaba, y sus pies se mojaban con un liquido; por el olor, sabia que era sake. Llego junto a su padre.  
  
-Papá, papá- dijo el pequeño jalando la mano que colgaba del sofá.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?- contesto el hombre sin siquiera mirarlo.  
  
-¿Dónde esta mami?- pregunto temeroso.  
  
El hombre se quito la mano con la que tapaba sus ojos, volteo ver al pequeño y con pesadez se levanto hasta quedar sentado.  
  
-¿Quieres saber donde esta tu madre?- Dijo con la voz llena de odio. El pequeño asintió- Se largo ¡Se largo! Quien sabe a donde ¡ La muy cobarde me ha abandonado! Y sabes que es lo peor, ¿sabes?- El pequeño negó- M e tengo que hacer cargo de ti y de tu hermana. ¡Ja! Como si quisiera. Son solo estorbos. Los debimos de haber dejado en el bosque como le dije a tu madre cuando supe que ibas a nacer...pero la muy estúpida se negó, y ahora mira, ella corre. Pero yo no me haré cargo de ti ni de tu hermana. Estoy harto ¡Harto!  
  
Los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lagrimas pero o las dejo salir.  
  
-¡Deja de verme! Engendro- grito y empujo al pequeño con tal fuerza que el pequeño se estrello contra la pared, y como es lógico comenzó a llorar.  
  
El hombre estaba lleno de ira, no pensaba. Su rostro se puso rojo, y sus ojos se abrieron para dejar ver unos ojos negros llenos de odio.  
  
Se paro del sofá y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el pequeño. Lo levanto jalando de sus cabellos, luego lo tomo de los hombros y lo cargo para que estuviera a la altura de sus ojos.  
  
-¡CALLATE!- Le gritó al niño, lo cual aumento los gritos de terror de este. El hombre estaba desesperado. Lo golpeo en la cara y lo dejo caer y ya en el suelo le dio una patada. El pequeño se desmayo, pero su padre no se dio cuenta ye le dijo- Te pudrirás en el infiero al igual q tu madre y tu hermana- Después de esas palabras, salió de la casa para no volver nunca mas.....  
  
Otro portazo. En ese momento HoroHoro despertó. Estaba bañado en sudor, estaba temblando. Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Miro toda la habitación para cerciorase de que había sido un sueño. Así era, se encontraba en la pensión. La luz de la Luna iluminaba un poco y pudo ver a Pilika durmiendo en el futon de a lado.  
  
Respiro tranquilo. Todo estaba bien. Se recostó y miro al techo, y como otras tantas noches se prometió que no volvería a temer por ese recuerdo, pero en el fondo sabía que volvería. Prefirió dejar eso a un lado y seguir durmiendo.  
  
******  
  
Hooola! Espero q les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a los q me han dejado reviews, muchas gracias. Gracias a: Jackie de Black, Hoen, Haron y Etha. 


	2. Noche

Hooooola!! Gracias por leer la segunda parte de mi fic. Antes que nada tengo que aclarar algunas cosas: esta es como una historia aparte del primer capitulo. Digamos que son historias de los personajes de sk en su triste niñez. Bueno eso era todo. Que sea de su agrado ^^  
  
******  
  
2.- Noche  
  
Ya era tarde, el Sol ya se había puesto. La mansión estaba en silencio, como la mayoría de los días. Creo que aunque se hiciera la fiesta mas grande del mundo aun habría lugares de la casa donde no llegaría el ruido.  
  
Recuerdo...que....mi madre me había llamado...dijo que tenia que acompañarla. Era una ocasión importante. Yo no sabía de que hablaba. Dijo que tenia que ir al salón donde se encontraba mi padre y decirle que mi hermano ya estaba listo.  
  
-¿Listo para que?-pero ella no me respondió. Me di cuenta que estaba preocupada; aunque ella mostrara indiferencia no podía ocultar su mirada llena de tristeza.  
  
Fui hasta al salón, como me dijeron que hiciera. Ahí estaba mi padre, sentado en su sillón de respaldo alto.  
  
-Padre, mamá dice que Ren ya esta listo.  
  
-Esta bien- se levanto y se encamino a la puerta.  
  
-Padre ¿para que esta listo?- era lógico que tuviera curiosidad por que apenas era una niña  
  
-Hoy será un miembro mas de nuestra familia- después salió del cuarto.  
  
No sabía que quería decir con eso de que seria un miembro mas. Ren ya era de la familia ¿no? Para mi lo era...pero....para ellos significa mas que ser hermanos, hijos....para ellos es mucho mas.  
  
Seguí a mi padre hasta el sótano donde ya se encontraba mi abuelo y mi madre con Ren en brazos.  
  
Ren estaba muy nervioso, estaba abrazado a mi madre, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, y en una mano traía un pequeño peluche. Ese peluche, un osito, había sido mío pero yo ya había crecido....el lo necesitaba mas que yo.  
  
-Es hora de comenzar- Dijo mi abuelo con una voz prefunda, seca por tantos años de existencia.  
  
Vi que mi madre abrazaba por ultima vez a mi hermano antes de que mi padre lo tomara. No....no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿qué era lo que le iban a hacer a mi pequeño hermano?  
  
-No temas Ren- Le susurró mi padre cuando vio que estaba apunto de llorar-. Es hora de que un nuevo miembro se una a la familia – dijo en voz alta-. Es un orgullo para mi decir que mi único hijo será el que llevara nuestro legado. El será el que guiara esta familia como se ha hecho por generaciones. Será un Tao.  
  
Después, sentó a Ren en un banco el cual estaba junto a una pequeña hornilla, y en ella había un pedazo como de metal que tenia grabado pequeños caracteres chinos.  
  
Recuerdo.....que....mi abuelo se acerco...y de la hornilla saco el pedazo de metal.....y se lo paso a mi padre. Ren no traía la parte de arriba de la pijama, su pequeño torso estaba descubierto, estaba de espaldas a mi padre.  
  
-El odio ha sido parte fundamental de nuestra disciplina- levanto la barra de metal- es por eso que esta marcado en nuestros cuerpos.  
  
Luego.....la puso sobre la espalada de mi hermano....el metal....estaba al rojo vivo....y el....el lo puso sobre de el......Ren....Ren lloraba....sus gritos.....comenzó a dibujar en su piel, como si fuera un lienzo....  
  
-BASTA- Grite. Corrí hacia donde estaban pero mi madre me tomo de los brazos. No podía ver bien, las lagrimas no me dejaban.  
  
-El fuego significa el odio, y la sangre el dolor- Decía mi padre en voz muy alta para que se oyera a través de los gritos de mi hermano y míos.  
  
Sangre.....la sangre escurría por la espalda de Ren...trate de llegar hasta el, pero mi madre me tenia bien sujeta...gritaba, golpeaba a quien se me pusiera en frente....¿por qué no hacían nada por el?  
  
-SAQUENLA DE AQUÍ- grito mi abuelo. Mi madre me saco del sótano. Patee la puerta, la arañe, la golpee. Mis manos me dolían... tenia que llegar con mi hermano....sus gritos atravesaban las paredes y hacían eco en la casa.  
  
Me di por vencida y me deje caer de rodillas. El llanto de Ren me taladraba los oídos. No....no soportaba oírlo....Salí corriendo, a donde fuera pero lejos del dolor, de los gritos, del llanto  
  
No se cuanto tiempo me tomo llegar hasta el patio de la casa. La brisa limpiaba mis lagrimas....Soledad...ni un solo ruido....eso es lo que le iba a acompañar siempre a mi hermano...también a mi....a cualquiera que fuera parte de ....esta....maldita familia  
  
El dolor seria nuestro amigo...¿cómo podemos luchar contra eso?.....yo no quería ser parte de aquí....no quiero...tampoco Ren.  
  
Grite lo mas fuerte que pude...mi garganta me dolía....la Luna lanzaba un poco de luz sobre de mi sombra....esta soledad no podría soportarla mas.  
  
Me calme...deje que el viento me tranquilizara. Entre a la casa. No se por cuanto tiempo estuve afuera. De alguna forma sabia que todo había acabado.  
  
Me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano. No me encontré a nadie en el solitario pasillo...ni un solo ruido.  
  
Después de unos cuantos minutos llegue a la puerta de su habitación. La abrí lentamente para que no se oyera nada, aunque cuando entre me di cuenta de que no había nadie, solo mi hermano, así que hubiera podido entrar sin ninguna molestia.  
  
Estaba dormido, boca abajo, y su espalda estaba descubierta. En ella había un tatuaje. Le cubría toda la espalda, aun estaba un rojo.  
  
Me acerque mas y vi que junto a su cama había una vasija con agua y un paño.  
  
¿Por qué no estaba mi madre cuidándolo? ¿Qué no le importaba? Al parecer eso era...no lo iba a dejar solo....tenia que cuidarlo....estaba indefenso....  
  
Moje el paño y lo pase por su espalda. Ren se movió un poco. Me asuste, no era mi intención despertarlo, se veía tan tranquilo así dormido. Deje el paño y me senté junto a el. No pude contener una lagrima que cayo sobre el muñeco de peluche. Me quede viéndolo durante un largo rato hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencerme, me acosté junto a el, quise abrazarlo pero sabia que le haría daño.  
  
¿Por qué tenia que pasarle eso? No, importaba eso ahora, por que yo lo cuidaría. Y después de mucho tiempo de pensarlo creo que todo fue culpa de ser parte de la familia. Ser un Tao.  
  
***** la gran shaman: Gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo también te guste  
  
EkKo Numenesse: Gracias y VAMOS HORO TU PUEDES.  
  
Jackie de Black: que te puedo decir, mil gracias ^^ 


	3. Nieve

Hooooooola! Que bueno que sigan leyendo mi fic ^^. Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar: NO es yaoi, son historias one-shots sobre los personajes de sk, sobre su triste niñez que en mi cabeza me las imagino como una desgracia, no es que sea asi, es solo mi imaginación que es extremadamente pesimista  
  
Ahora ya pueden leerlo ^^  
  
//////////////////  
  
Ya es Navidad, que linda fecha. Todas esas familias; hijos, padres, hermanos juegan con la nieve.  
  
Yo nunca he podido disfrutar algo así, aunque tuviera la oportunidad de tener una familia, no me dejarían estar con ellos, no es por que no me quisieran, es por que estoy enfermo.  
  
Justo en esta época me tuve que enfermar. El maestro me ha dicho que me cuidara, que me pusiera una chamarra o algo, hasta me ofreció las suya, pero yo no la pude aceptar, el es viejo y la necesita mas que yo.  
  
Las risas, suenan tan distintas cuando uno esta cerca de lo que mas quiere.  
  
¡Como me encantaría crear esas risas! Ser yo el que produce la felicidad.  
  
¿ah? Alguien esta llorando ¿quién será?. Volteo hacia abajo y veo a un niñito.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa pequeño?  
  
-no encuentro a mi mama- dice. Parece de unos 5 años, tiene el cabello rubio, y piel blanca...... tan diferente a mi.  
  
-no te preocupes de seguro la encontraremos- le digo ofreciéndole mi mano al pequeño que estaba de rodillas en el suelo a la mitad del parque. El la tomo con un poco de temor, pero le sonreí y eso pareció calmarlo.  
  
Caminamos un rato por el parque; el pequeño llamaba a su mama y yo lo tomaba de la mano para darle seguridad.  
  
Como me hubiera gustado tener a alguien cerca de mi cuando no encontraba a mis padres.  
  
¿De que me quejo? Encontré al maestro y el fue el que me apoyo, el que me dio un hogar, ropa y comida.  
  
- HIJO- oigo que alguien grita a mis espaldas. Veo a una señora corriendo hacia nosotros. El niño comienza a saltar de gusto y a gritar.  
  
-¿John estas bien? ¿te hizo algo este tipo?- ¿QUÉ? ¡Señora yo ayude a su hijo!  
  
- Señora yo.....  
  
-POLICIA POLICIA- comienza a gritar...... yo no le hice nada a su hijo yo solo lo ayude. Pero claro, como estaba asfixiando al pequeño con su abrazo no le deja explicar.  
  
-Mami- dice el pequeño- el señor no....  
  
-POLICIA POLICIA  
  
-CALLESE- Grito desesperado- YO NO LE HICE NADA A SU HIJO SOLO LO AYUDE A ENCONTRARLA  
  
Me doy la vuelta y salgo caminando rápidamente de ahí.  
  
¡Yo solo trate de ayudar al niño! Ya nadie agradece nada. ¡Señora loca¡  
  
No se por cuanto tiempo estuve caminado pero llegue hasta un callejón cerca de la quinta avenida, es por ahora el lugar donde nos estamos quedando.  
  
-Chocolove- oigo la voz del maestro llamándome- Chocolove te estuve buscando por todos lado ¿dónde estabas?  
  
-Fui a dar un paseo- le contesto sin darle la cara, no me atrevo a que el me vea enojado, es contra lo que siempre a estado.  
  
-¡Pero si tiene resfriado! Vaya chico un día de estos te vas a morir- ríe. Su risa es tan contagiosa que me hace soltar una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
- Vamos adentro, te haré un chocolate caliente para que se te pase el enojo.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabe que estoy enojado?  
  
- Te vi en el parque cuando la señora te estaba gritando...no debes preocuparte...yo también me hubiera ido de ahí...es mejor evitar un conflicto.  
  
-Lo siento maestro, no era mi intención enojarme...- me interrumpe con una mano.  
  
-La risa llega a quien quiere que le llegue, nunca hay que forzarla- me dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y caminamos hacia adentro del pequeño departamento abandonado.  
  
-Maestro....dijo que me había buscado por todos lados, pero cuando me encontró con esa señora ¿por qué no fue a donde estaba?  
  
- Por que en el momento que iba por ti saliste corriendo, y ya no estoy tan joven ¿sabes?-Otra vez ríe.  
  
Risa algo que nunca el faltara a mi maestro, espero que mi nunca me falte tampoco.  
  
///////////  
  
Terminaron de leer mi fic ^^ ¡que bien! Reviews  
  
Cecilia: gracias por tu apoyo, muchísimas gracias, no sabes cuanto lo aprecio. ¿por q no te gusta el yaoi? A mi me encanta, bueno mientras q tenga fundamentos, tal vez haga uno mas adelante y espero q me sigas leyendo.  
  
Kisuka: Gracias por tu animo, lamentablemente esto no es un yaoi, pero como ya dije lo mas seguro es q haré uno mas delante de HoroxRen, espero q te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Ekko N. : Hoooola otra vez, me da mucho gusto q hayas leido el capitulo de Ren y tambien este; nunca me había puesto a pensar q habían marcado a Ren como una vaca, tal vez por eso le gusta tanto la leche XD mal chiste lo se, espero q este tambien te haya gustado.  
  
June Barton: Gracias, para eso somos amigos, yo por lo menos no me he enojado contigo...bueno algo, pero (q puto suena) seguiras siendo mi amiga, para eso estoy ^^.....  
  
Jackie de Black: YA! FELIZ? Ya hice el capitulo de Chocolove, no c si lo hice sufrir lo suficiente, tu y tu mente sádica. No se por q lo hice, no tendré raiting gracias a este, pero bueno...una promesa es una promesa. Muchas gracias Jackie y SIRIUS BLACK RULES EVERYBODY WORLD 


	4. Recreo

Hoooola^^ Aquí estoy otra vez con mis one-shots. Espero que sea de su agrado Discleimer: I'm poor, I can't buy sk  
  
//////////////  
  
No hay cosa peor que el estar solo en este mundo, sin amigos. Antes, no tenia ninguno, pero ahora, ya los tengo.  
  
No quiero sonar aburrido, pero.....aun en esta noche llena de hermosas estrellas, recuerdo la veces en que estaba solo, y como se burlaban de mi..... como me golpeaban....  
  
Un día, como de costumbre, llegue a la escuela de Izumo. Ya sabia lo que me esperaba al llegar; además de ser ignorado por los profesores, varios de los chicos se burlarían de mi. Decían tantas cosas...creo que la peor de todas era que creían que era el hijo del diablo.  
  
Solamente por que podía ver fantasmas.....que injusto  
  
Mi familia siempre se había dedicado al arte del shamanismo, y yo no veía que era lo raro en ello.  
  
Después de las aburridas clases, seguía la peor parte del día....  
  
Al salir, siempre me encontraba con un grupo de niños que solo me esperaban para golpearme...todos los días buscaba una forma de librarme de ellos, pero ellos siempre me atrapaban.  
  
Esa vez traté de salir corriendo, había un pequeño espacio entre dos tipos....me dirigí hasta la bolita que se había formado, y me prepare para salir corriendo, golpeando a quien se me le pusiera enfrente.  
  
Me prepare y salí corriendo...pero....fui muy lento...  
  
Ya había pasado casi por la mitad del grupo cuando me detuvieron y me tiraron al suelo. Todos se comenzaron a reír....un tipo estaba encima de mi y me golpeaba en el estomago...me había sacado el aire así que no podía gritar....y no iba a servir para nada, a los profesores no le importaba que pasara conmigo, me tenían un poco de recelo, por así de decirlo.  
  
Después de que se canso de golpearme me levanto por la camisa, y me dijo  
  
-vamos, pelea- y se comenzó a reír.  
  
Yo era muy flaco, el era muy alto y robusto. Era una gran diferencia entre masas. Me quede quieto, cerré los ojos, y sentí un golpe en mi rostro. Me tambalee, pero seguí de pie.  
  
Los otros niños, se reían a carcajeadas se mi, me gritaban de insultos.  
  
Yo lo único que quería es que todo terminara....di un paso al frente y me dio otro golpee, fue tan fuerte que me hizo caer. Decidí hacerme como si me hubiera desmayado. El niño se acerco y me dio una patada en mi costado derecho.  
  
-Nos vemos mañana- y se fue riendo.....  
  
No quería llegar a mi casa...mi abuelo se enojaría...pero ya nada me importaba.  
  
En ese momento me di cuenta que lo mejor, solo enfocarme en una sola cosa, algo que me hiciera despertar todo los días. Decidí enfocarme en mi meta de ser el Shaman King.  
  
Después de 7 años....aun sigo con mi sueño...tratando de olvidar mi pasado, para crear mi futuro.  
  
//////// Jackie de Black: muchas gracias 


	5. Voz

Hoooola^^ aquí estoy con otro capitulo. Es la historia de Anna. Esta medio loca, Anna y la historia, así q por favor ténganme paciencia Dejen reviews T_T ///////  
  
Ya no....ya no por favor....cállense...¿por qué a mi?....No quiero oírlos...no quiero oír sus insultos en mi mente...primero mis padres....y ahora ellos...ya no...¿por qué me dicen loca? ¡No lo estoy!....Cállense....  
  
Estoy aquí sola en Izumo....nadie me cree....basta...no me lo recuerden...odio los fantasmas...los odio...ellos saben todo de mi ....saben mi pasado....como mi papa me golpeaba....me gritaba.... ¡No era mentira!...mi mama....ella me castigaba.....me tenia miedo.  
  
No quiero oírlos....pero mi sensie quiere que los oiga, para que sea una buena itako....pero no puedo....YA NO QUIERO OIRLOS......no quiero recordar....me golpeaban con su cinturón....me encerraban....no me daban de comer....huían de mi.....SOY SU HIJA....¿por qué huían de mi?....nunca les hice daño.  
  
Ellos me enviaron aquí.....es su culpa....SU MALDITA CULPA...  
  
Aquí nadie me quiere...nadie me quiere en ningún lado...nadie se preocupa por mi..... ¡basta! dejen de repetirlo. No quiero llorar....ya no quiero llorar...debo ser fuerte....pero ya no puedo  
  
¡Que alguien me ayude!...no quiero ser yo....por favor...ya no...  
  
¡¿Que me tranquilice?!....¿quién eres tu para decirme eso?....  
  
Esos ojos...que lindos son....¿por qué esta sonriendo?....el....no esta pensando nada malo de mi....  
  
Es el nieto de mi sensie....me esta dando la mano....¿por qué no esta pensando nada malo de mi?....el...¿se preocupa por mi?....sus ojos....no....el no esta enojado...no tiene miedo. Su mano...es suave...me ayuda pararme....me sonríe....me esta sonriendo..no me tiene miedo....  
  
¿Qué no llore?....el no sabe que me ha pasado.....el no me puede decir que no llore  
  
¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿todo estará bien?.....no lo creo....  
  
Quiero creerte...pero estas malditas voces....no me dejan en paz...dicen que....eres igual que los demás....no...no....por favor ayúdame....  
  
Me abrazas....por favor....no me dejes sola....te lo pido por favor....no me dejes...ya no quiero oírlos....por favor...no me dejes ser quien soy...por favor no sepas mi pasado....no me odies.  
  
¿Me vas a ayudar? Estas seguro....¿no me vas a dejar sola?....Gracias.... Las voces...ya no me susurran nada...están ahí lo se...pero...mejor te escucho a ti.  
  
//////// reviews:  
  
Luthien: el primero fue de Horo. Q bueno q te haya gustado. También es mi historia favorita. Gracias por leer, y espero que esta historia te haya gustado, además de Anna  
  
Kat: T_T no se como agradecerte esas hermosas palabras de aliento...muchisisisimas gracias  
  
La gran shaman: Fue mi gusto hacerte llorar, no es de mala intención, pero cuando escribo estas historias es para mover el corazon y tocar ese sentimiento, el q te hace llorar. Gracias por leer  
  
Jackie de Black: sigo esperando el review 


	6. Melodia

Sentado frente a este piano, repasando todo lo que me ha pasado, me doy cuenta de que estoy solo. Muchas veces esta idea a estado en mi cabeza...... pero nunca tan presente como ahora.  
  
Las teclas.... frías como el hielo.... sin ningún sentimiento..... uno tiene que sentir para que las melodías tengan vida.  
  
Vida.  
  
Eso es lo que les falto a mis padres.  
  
Sin ellos, no sabía que hacer.  
  
Nadie me quería en su casa....... ningún familiar, ningún amigo......Mi padre que tanto favoreces les hizo, ahora no lo pueden pagar.  
  
Tarde tanto en encontrar un hogar...... No se que es lo peor...la muerte de mis padres, o el estar totalmente solo....  
  
La música fluye por mis dedos....es triste....como me gustaría que por una vez, la música que toco fuera feliz...  
  
Pero lo único que sale de mi es odio.  
  
He tenido que tragarme las lagrimas, olvidar el desamparo, para seguir adelante..... para cobrar mi venganza.  
  
No podré descansar hasta verlo muerto...verlo morir por mis propias manos.  
  
Una nota...otra mas....tristeza....odio...rencor....  
  
¿Podré en algún momento volver a sonreír?  
  
Como quisiera ser feliz una vez....todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.  
  
Mamá  
  
Papá  
  
Quiero decirles cuanto los quiero....cuanto los necesito...pero no me pueden oír....no me pueden ver.  
  
La única forma de llegar hasta ustedes es a través de este piano...a través de esta triste melodía que toco para ustedes.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Jackie de Black: Ya sabes...MIL GRACIAS  
  
Luthien: Mi trabajo es hacer sufrir al prójimo, es lo que mejor hago . 


	7. Amigo

La tarde es fría, el cielo esta adornado con hermosas nubes. De seguro lloverá.

Que linda es la lluvia¿no creen, lo limpia todo.

El agua estancada, las plantas que viven de ella. Simplemente hermosa.

¿Por qué a nadie mas le gusta si es tan necesaria para la vida?

He oído decir que a las personas les recuerda la tristeza, la soledad. Para mi no es nada de eso. Para mi es como... es como yo.

Quiero limpiar este mundo, ese es mi propósito, soy necesario para la vida. Tengo que hacer algo por este mundo, esta tan sucio.

Malditos humanos, ellos lo ensuciaron y ellos no dejan que este mundo este limpio. Por eso odian la lluvia.

Lo mas seguro es que les guste vivir entre basura.

Tengo que dirigirme hacia la ciudad... mmm... como me dijo que se llama este país que ahora nos encontramos... Londres... no, espera... ese es el nombre de la ciudad... Inglaberra... Talavera... Basurera... ñah ¿qué importa?

Salgo del bosque con el que colinda este lugar... mmm... que extraño... Fifi nunca menciono que los tipos que estoy buscando vivieran en una casa como esta... Fifi dijo que estaban cerca de un gran reloj, junto a un gran rió... Yo no veo ningún rió... seguiré caminado...

Llego a una calle muy transitada... hay mucha gente... ¡FIFI!

¡Hola! Al fin apareces... oye me puedes llevar a donde esta esa casa donde supuestamente están eso shamanes que supuestamente son poderosos... No te enojes Fifi, si te puse atención pero este lugar es muy grande y hay tantos humanos...

Ya lo se, ya lo se... "tengo que utilizar mi poder espiritual"... por favor Fifi llévame.

¿Qué dices¿Qué baje la voz¿A mi que me importa que me vean como si estuviera loco?

¡Hey! Alguien me esta tomando del brazo.

-Oye niño... te encuentras bien.

Este tipo es muy alto... pero un simple humano

-Me estas oyendo... ¿dónde están tus padres?... ¿cuántos años tienes?

Tipo extraño... ¿por qué no me deja ir? Fifi dile que se vaya...

-Déjame ir

¿Cómo te llamas niño?

-Déjame ir

-Te llevo con tus padres si quieres...

¡Que me dejes ir- Siento una gran fuerza dentro de mi. Empujo al hombre el cual sale casi volando. ¡Que divertido¡Gracias Fifi!

¡Hey tu- Oh no... mas humanos... ¡vamos a aventarlos otra vez!... ¿no?... se nos hace tarde... pero Fifi quiero jugar... esta bien como quieras.

Fifi me envuelve y siento calor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontramos en un habitación muy amplia.

Es acogedora... huele rico... creo que están cocinando algo... lo sé, lo sé... primero tengo que reunir mas shamanes.

Una puerta se abre detrás de mi... me doy la vuelta... ¡Es el tipo que ando buscando!

¿Quién eres-

-Soy Hao y ando buscando poderosos shamanes ¿te unes?

-Amor ya...- de una lateral sale una tipa... ¡A ella también la andaba buscando!. Me volteo para poder verla mejor

-Hola soy Hao y ando buscando poderosos shamanes para poder limpiar este mundo de los humanos ¿te unes?

¿Para limpiar este mundo- pregunta el hombre... no me había dado cuenta... que gracioso se ve con esa chaqueta...

-Si, de los humanos...

¿Por qué se quedan callados?

-Se unen... ¿No?...¿Seguros?... lastima.. tendré que destruirlos...

* * *

_N/A: Hacia tanto que no escribia en este fic... pero bueno... como se abran dado cuenta es de el pequeño Hao... este no es taaaan triste como los demas, pero aun asi, esta solito y su unico amigo es el espiritu del fuego. Espero que les hay gustado. Sigan leyendo_


End file.
